


Sakazuki

by Capsaicin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Violence, Prideshipping, Smut, Yakuza, lol how can i forget the most important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsaicin/pseuds/Capsaicin
Summary: “You personally engineered the path to Gozaburo’s conviction. And now you plan to take apart the Mutou Family in the same way.”Atem is a yakuza boss, and Seto, his right-hand man, had plans of his own. When water subsided to reveal the rocks, ritual discipline was in order.





	Sakazuki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/gifts).



> Characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sensei. Plot holes and bugs belong to me.  
> Written for my respectable Pharaoh-sensei, who tolerates my 24/7 harassment of philosophical questions.  
> So this is a brief yakuza AU that had to happen… the topic simply intrigues me to no end. The yakuza/Japanese mafia are considered semi-legal entities in Japanese society. They engage in criminal activity and violence, but they were also involved with positive efforts, such as disaster relief after the Touhoku Earthquake. (The Yamaguchi-Gumi passes out treats to kids every Halloween - can you believe it?) The yakuza follow a code of jingi (justice and duty), and value loyalty to other members of the clan above all else.  
> That being said, the yakuza are criminal organizations. I do not intend to romanticize their illicit nature, although I would attempt to represent our MCs in its best light. Mind potentially disturbing topics and my horrible kinks – this is not a drill - be prepared to evacuate whenever you start feeling uncomfortable!  
> For those of you angels who tolerate everything including ridiculously long author’s notes - Enjoy!
> 
> *Sakazuki(盃): Japanese for cup. Within the yakuza, members treat each other as blood relatives and swear fidelity in sakazukigoto (ritual of the sake cup), in which leader and subordinate drink from sake cups signifying their symbolic blood relation. The leader is called the “parent” (oyabun), and his subordinates are his “brothers” (otoutobun) and “children” (kobun).  
> *Water subsiding to reveal the rocks(水落石出): An idiom originating in Chinese poetry, using the metaphor of mountain streams drying in autumn to describe when things reveal their true forms.  
> 

 

[ >>Full ver. of cover art ](https://kuriiiiiiiiiii.tumblr.com/post/169985579230/he-knew-that-he-would-be-rescued-and-pulled-into)

 

_Snow was falling in the gardens. Small plumes lined the bare branches and bushes, topped the traditional stone lampshades and laid a thin sheet over the frozen pond. The garden path was slightly trampled and muddied from people passing through earlier, but it was quickly being covered by more glistening white flakes frantically scurrying down from Heavens like flocks of tiny angels._

_Seto wrinkled his nose when he thought of what else the snow reminded him of – white tablets ground into powder and thrown into glasses of vibrantly coloured liquid._

_“The snow is beautiful, isn’t it?”_

_Seto had come to the gardens on a temporary escape from the meeting that was proceeding indoors. Normally having his solitude disturbed at times like this would irritate him to no end, but for some reason he didn’t remember being annoyed at this particular intruder._

_However, he didn’t necessarily share his companion’s sentiments towards the weather. “Snow is disgusting,” He retorted flatly. “They’re tirelessly trying to cover all the grit and grime with a pristine façade, but when they melt all the filth would return in an uglier state than before.”_

_“Quite a pity you think this way,” The other boy laughed. “There’s no snow in the country I came from, so it’s all new to me… I guess that’s why I’m so pleased about it.” His Japanese wasn’t fluent and carried a funny accent, and there was some other prominent thing about him that Seto should remember but had trouble recollecting. The boy made some other remarks, probably still about the snow, but Seto couldn’t recall anything from their subsequent conversation other than one of his own responses._

_“Well, enjoy it while you can,” He said, “because you’ll soon have so much of it you’ll grow sick.”_

The room was frigid. It was snowing outside and the sliding panes were not closed, and Seto was only wearing two thin layers of kimono. He knelt facing the master seat of the room – it was empty, as he was still waiting for its occupant to come. A tea set was laid out on the tatami in front of the porch, and a kettle of water was already boiling over the coal pot.

Soft footsteps announced the arrival of the person he was waiting for. But the Head of Mutou-Ikka didn’t come around to take the seat in front of him; instead, he heard him settle at the tea set by the porch. For the next few minutes, Seto sat in silence and listened to the sound of stoneware clinking and tea being served. Finally, there was the sound of tea pouring into a cup, and then the room fell into complete stillness.

“The snow is beautiful today, Seto.” The first words to pierce the silence, spoken with an even tone that was near impossible to interpret.

Seto didn’t respond. It was unusual for his _Souchou_ to make small talk, even in private, but he supposed this was the first time he was getting a personal reprimand. The Head’s uncharacteristically apathetic tone of voice would have terrified any delinquent subordinate, but somehow Seto was feeling more irked than apprehensive.

“The Haga-Gumi was intercepted by police at Domino Docks yesterday for interrogations on drug smuggling. Of course, no drugs were found, but our 1 tonne shipment of precious metals were discovered and confiscated. It is your major negligence as the overseer of this operation, Seto. Do you have any pleads for yourself?”

“None that you haven’t already heard of,” Seto replied stiffly. “I understand that you defended me in front of the _jikisan_ assembly. I am grateful, and am ready to accept any form of punishment you have decided to deliver in its stead.”

“Punishment is a means to induce penitence and reflection, but you don’t seem to show an ounce of either! The Seniors would have torn you apart for your attitude.” The Head raised his voice, and Seto heard him get to his feet. “I have been intending to promote you as my _wakagashira_ , but now this plan would have to be set back indefinitely. Subordinacy is a primary quality of a Yakuza, Seto, and one that you do not display at all. I wonder if it takes a finger or two for you to learn your lesson.”

Was he carrying his sword? Either way, Seto came well prepared to lose some fingers to the traditional yakuza punishment ritual, among all things, for his cause. He would gladly lose all four limbs if it was what it took to reach his objective – his Judgement – and by that time a sacrifice of limbs would be insignificant in comparison to all that would fall burning around him.

“I am penitent, Atem.” He called the _Souchou_ ’s name with the exact same amount of courtesy as usual – a “blatantly disrespectful” amount, quoting several senior Family members. Interestingly, calling the Head by his first name was by itself not a transgression. His eccentric _Souchou_ was born of foreign blood, and had all Family members address him by first name. He also referred to many closer aides by first name, Seto among them – a fact that Seto was not sure to be honored or annoyed about.

He heard the sliding doors close, and braced himself when he felt Atem’s presence approach behind him. His skin prickled when he heard Atem’s low chuckle.

“There’s no _yubitsume_ planned for today, Seto, but you do need to take some physical punishment. Remove your clothing.”

Seto tensed slightly, then moved to follow his orders. He loosened the collars of his _kosode_ , pushing them off his shoulders to reveal his torso.

Atem did not move. For a few excruciating moments, Seto felt his gaze burn into the three-headed dragon tattooed across his back, claws extending over his shoulder blades and flaming wings wrapping around to spread on his chest. It was not the first time he undressed in front of the _Souchou_ – he had stripped down to his underwear to show his tattoos under the scrutiny of the entire _jikisan_ assembly when he joined the Mutou Family, but even then he had not felt so acutely exposed.

There was the crack of leather tearing through air, and the first flowering branch of pain blossomed across his spine, then a second, and a third. Seto wringed back a gasp, pressing his fists firmly into his thighs. Then all of a sudden Atem stopped, as abruptly as he started.

Seto jumped when he felt Atem’s fingers tracing one of the burning tracks on his back.

The whip track cut across one of the necks of the dragon. It stung like the Devil, but Seto was certain it did not open a wound. What alarmed him was the _intimacy_ of Atem’s touch – he would almost have called it a caress.

“What is the meaning of this?” He bit out, “You’re going easy on me.”

“Oh I’m not about to mark you,” Atem replied loosely, “It would be such a waste.”

 _Of course, he was humiliating him!_ Seto was furious. Atem was an eccentric – sometimes almost childish when around him – but today his behavior had been absolutely perplexing. Talking about promoting Seto to second in command, teasing him with _yubitsume_ , and now _stroking_ him in the middle of a whipping – he was certainly acting with too much leisure for an irate leader punishing his subordinate for neglect of duty – he was _playing_ with him.

“I’ve always been thinking – a dragon is such an appropriate image for you. Powerful, fierce, defiant… ready to break the chains holding you down and lash back to deliver a fatal blow any moment…” Atem’s fingers moved around Seto’s neck to rest under his jaw. “Aren’t I right, Inspector Kaiba, National Police Agency Organized Crime Investigation Third Division affiliate.”

Seto’s restlessly simmering blood suddenly ran cold.

“You have a peculiar sense of humor, Souchou,” He said thinly, “And I’m always aghast at the occasions in which you choose to demonstrate it.”

“Unfortunately the humor is not my original, but the collective intelligence of thirty-six OCI officers from five different departments.”

Atem was barely touching him, but Seto felt as if both his hands were clamped around his throat. He didn't want to consider how the thirty-six officers fell into yakuza hands, and what kind of fate they met with.

“How long… have you been suspecting?”

“From the day you arrived at the steps of the Mutou House.” Atem’s voice was velvety, almost unhuman. “Adopted son of drug lord Kaiba Gozaburo, missing since the police raid on the Kaiba family but never appearing on the NPA’s wanted list. You said you wanted to follow your adoptive father’s legacy… but you were never fond of Gozaburo, were you.”

Seto closed his eyes as Atem’s fingertips slid across his lips. He had never dreamed of suffering such a spectacular defeat. At this point it could not simply be Atem’s astounding gift of perspicacity at work. Somehow Atem understood his personality and motives to an extent that terrifies him to think of – somehow Atem _knew_ him, and in some respects Atem may know him better than he knew himself.

“According to your colleagues, your primary investigation area was drug trafficking… ironic, considering you developed the most successful product in your adoptive father’s franchise.”

Seto swallowed, trying to get rid of the taste of bile that sprung in his mouth. “… I hated him for that.”

“Exactly why the ‘White Dragon’ became the trigger and cause of his downfall,” Atem laughed. “You personally engineered the path to Gozaburo’s conviction. And now you plan to take apart the Mutou Family in the same –”

His speech was cut short as Seto grabbed him by his wrist, twisting his arm and forcing him down by his shoulder. Seto was about to pin Atem in a capture when Atem slid under his grip. Suddenly their positions were reversed, and Seto was the one flipped face down onto the tatami. He tried to move, but Atem straddled his waist, and Seto was astonished to find how heavy Atem weighed on him – considering the _Souchou_ was built a whole size smaller than him.

Atem pinned Seto’s left arm over his head, and Seto was surprised again by the ungodly force in his grip. The yakuza boss reached for Seto’s other hand, which he extracted from underneath his body – to make a blind backhand lunge at Atem’s stomach.

Atem had carried a sword after all – a _tantou_ tucked into his obi. Seto accurately grasped the hilt and dragged the sword out of its scabbard, its blade hooking and tearing the fabric on the front of Atem’s kimono. Atem reached in to tackle his wrist, but he easily escaped as he abruptly changed the blade’s trajectory to stab into his own jugular.

There was the sickeningly slippery sensation of flesh giving way to metal, and the coppery smell of blood exploded in the air. Seto stared into his own reflection on the blade of the short sword nailed into the tatami, and took a moment to realize the blood was not gushing from his neck, as it was supposed to. Instead, it was smeared all over his right wrist that joined his left in the state of being held down in a vicelike grip. It was Atem’s left hand that was injured – he had grabbed the blade with his bare hand.

Atem prowled over him, panting heavily, his wild mane of hair disheveled and blood red eyes ablaze. He looked like a feral beast. “You weren’t the only Kaiba who went missing ten years ago. I wonder what fares of your younger brother Mokuba.”

Seto’s vision blacked briefly at the mention of the name. He realized his enemy was again one step ahead – and this time his next turn would be his last.

“I don’t have a younger brother,” He rasped. “Mokuba is dead – he was caught in a crossfire during the raid – I never brought him with me when I escaped –”

“He is very much alive,” Atem breathed, “living the life of an ordinary high school student, and you have just attempted to kill yourself to ensure his safety.”

And Seto felt his strength desert his body all at once. From the moment his identity was discovered, his own destiny had been sealed. He had hoped that self destruction would prevent the Family from searching for and threatening his sibling, and at the same time allow him to escape the gruesome penalties that awaited himself. But as if Fate had decided to mock him through and through, even this attempt had fallen in vain. Now he would plead for Atem to torture him, disgrace him in every imaginable way before executing him, exchange his last thread of human pride for a promise from the beast.

“You can do anything to me,” Seto choked, “Leave Mokuba alone.”

For a moment all Atem did was gaze down at him. Seto saw his eyes reflected off the blade, pupils in the unearthly scarlet-tinted eyes blown wide with a mix of emotions that Seto couldn’t untangle. Was that triumph? But triumph could not be so gentle, almost melancholic – and was that pity? – but he had not known pity to be so passionately protective – then it all burned away like rice paper set aflame, to be replaced with an animalistic impulse that Seto easily recognized as predatory desire.

Atem let go of Seto’s wrists, pulling the short sword up from the floor, and Seto heard it returning to its sheath. Then Atem’s weight left his midsection.

“Sit up.”

Seto hesitated before gathering himself up to face him.

There was a small gash in the front of Atem’s kimono, making the collar hang down loosely to show a thin expanse of tanned chest. Seto saw a demon’s horn near Atem’s collarbone, and a dark red tail of a dragon sweeping over his stomach. The ornate _tantou_ was tucked in his obi a little to the left, and on the right a small pouch hung off a _netsuke_ in the shape of a falcon.

“I would like to start by requesting your service.” The _Souchou_ ’s voice was tight and restrained. Seto watched him undo the waistband of his hakama and pull loose the hem of his kosode, and his head buzzed with a thousand bees.

There was a bony black dragon tattooed to Atem’s genitals, nestled in a forest of dark hair. Seto took a shaking breath, swallowing the nauseating lurk of his own arousal as he took in the sight.

So this was what it was coming to. Seto fisted his hands so tight that his nails cut into his palm, then slowly unfisted them. He heard his dignity shatter as he knelt low, almost groveling, to take Atem into his mouth.

Atem was impressive, in comparison to his short stature. Seto only managed to take in half the length before he felt the tip against his throat. He flicked his tongue experimentally, tasting the bitterness of precum and feeling the raised skin at the edges of the tattoo.

Seto shut his eyes, drawing back a bit before taking the length in again, gradually settling into a steady rhythm. With one hand he took up what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, stroking along the heavy shaft and massaging the sacs underneath. He felt Atem’s fingers reaching in and tangling with his hair, pulling lightly to urge him on. At some point he began hearing Atem’s strained gasps.

He half expected Atem to say “Good dog” or make some other derogatory comment, but Atem stayed silent while he watched his three-headed dragon prostrate at his feet.

“This tattoo is new, isn’t it?” Seto startled when Atem did speak. Naturally, he wasn’t able to respond, so Atem went on, half musing to himself. “Somehow I don’t think you got it with Gozaburo. Then it must be after you were assigned as an undercover investigator… Did you choose the design?”

Seto didn’t make an effort to acknowledge the questions, but he had an eerie feeling of Atem reading the answers from him like reading a book.

Atem’s hand slid from the top of his head to pinch lightly against his cheeks. “That’s enough.” Seto drew back obediently, dabbing off the saliva that dribbled down his chin with the back of his hand. He saw Atem unfasten the pouch hanging from his belt, and a small bottle flew in his direction. He turned the plastic bottle in his hand to read the label – it was lube. _Had Atem been carrying this around?_ Seto thought incredulously, but his awe was overshadowed by foreboding for what was to come.

“I’d like you to undress completely,” Atem said, “and prepare yourself.”

Seto wasn’t sure what expression he had on his face. He clenched his fist around the small container, the lid cutting into the pads of his fingers. He felt his cheeks burn angrily, and bit his lips to strangle a cry. Atem looked apathetically calm, eyes downcast, as if waiting in silent challenge for whether Seto would obey his commands. Seto’s lips twisted into a bitter smile.

He tossed the bottle unceremoniously onto the ground as he got to his feet. His _hakama_ came off first, followed by the _kosode_ and undershirt that was already hanging at his waist. He paused for a second before stripping off his underwear, the smooth black fabric slipping over the dragon’s tail that swept along his right leg and ended in an axe-shaped tip at his calves.

He stood in front of Atem with a defiant air, almost daring him to rise to his anger, to taunt him. Atem finally looked up. His lips were set in a reserved line, but something burned in the depths of his eyes, throwing a fiendish firelight onto his crimson irises. The deviant red eyes followed Seto as he slowly dropped to his knees.

Seto reached for the bottle of lube, opening it to coat his right hand. Supporting himself with his left, he bent over to raise his backside, carefully inserting one slicked finger, then a second.

The room had warmed up after the sliding panes closed, but there was some residual chill, and Seto felt it rushing in to attack his naked body. He didn’t look at Atem, but he knew he was watching his every ministration with intent.

Time seemed to drag out endlessly, but Seto had only managed to fit in three fingers before he was panting with exertion. He pulled them out and wiped his hand roughly on his discarded clothing. He knew he wasn’t done, but he would much rather take a little pain than endure any more of this torture.

Atem chuckled lightly. “I see you have finished. Very well…” He paused as Seto looked up for his next directive. “I would like you to straddle me.”

Seto’s eyes flew wide open. The dark fury inside him was boiling over, scalding his inner organs and seeping out of his pores. He could suffer it if Atem took him, seized control over him and violated him like he was some prostitute or even some animal. But the abominable Devil was making him _give_ himself, present his dignity on a silver platter with his own two hands.

He lunged in a fit of rage, pushing Atem back onto the floor. Atem didn’t struggle, falling back on the tatami as Seto ripped his clothes off his shoulders. He lay still as Seto panted over him, heavy breaths moistening the red dragon and the _hanya_ ’s mask inked on his chest. He waited for Seto to make a next assault, and the edges of his lips tugged up when none came. He reached out with both hands and pulled Seto in.

Seto bit Atem’s lower lip in shock when their lips met. He shoved Atem away, holding him down with more force than necessary. He felt the rough texture of coagulated blood from Atem’s injured hand lingering on his right cheek, stinging like a rash. _What was that for?!_ He looked down on Atem, demanding an answer, but Atem didn’t seem to have any intention of indulging him.

“…You may continue.”

Seto thought he had swallowed his pride enough times in his life to be fluent with what it feels like, but now he realised he knew nothing. It had never felt like this – like large shards of glass cutting down his throat, tearing painful gashes into his esophagus. He almost broke out sobbing when he reached back to take up Atem’s arousal, positioning himself over the tip, and horror washed over him when he saw how close he was to disintegrating into a wretched and unsightly mess.

“Be good, Seto.” Atem called out softly, and something snapped in Seto’s head.

He shoved Atem’s length into himself with punishing force. He swallowed two-thirds of the length before he doubled over, gasping in pain. Atem’s hands were on his hips, holding him firmly to keep him from spearing himself any further. He could taste blood in his mouth, and there was definitely blood running out from his abused orifice. He looked up to find Atem’s face twisted in discomfort. _Serves him right_ , he thought viciously, feeling a perverted thrill at his small vengeance.

Without warning, Atem grabbed the back of his neck, toppling his balance and yanking him down. Their lips crashed together, and this time Atem held his face with force. The kiss was desperate, Atem’s tongue pushing past Seto’s lips and demanding entrance, which Seto granted from sheer confusion, and the next moment Atem was roaming in Seto’s oral cavity like a tropical storm.

Atem didn’t let go until Seto started to suffocate, body falling prone into Atem’s arms. Then Seto was thrown onto the floor and flipped onto his face, Atem closing on him from behind. He let out a wail when Atem slid all the way in, and he felt Atem’s arms wrapping around him.

It was revolting. Seto felt eviscerated, bloodied intestines hanging all over Atem’s blade, ripped open to show his very core to Atem’s eyes. But what terrified him was the numbing sensation welling up in his pelvis – standing in stark contrast to pain and discomfit, what he could only describe as _satisfaction_ to their coitus, to having another human at such an intimate distance that his bodily warmth seared his freezing soul.

“I don’t want to kill you, Seto, and I won’t do anything to Mokuba either.” Atem started thrusting, gradually picking up a pace that left Seto little leeway to think of anything else. “Only five people other than I know about your police identity, and I trust every one of them with my life. If you pledge adherence, your history would become inconsequential.”

Atem’s voice was no longer calm and composed. Seto gasped as kisses were pressed into his spine and neck.

“I know you have come to exorcise the kin to Gozaburo’s evil. To that I assure you – the Mutou Family forbids drug dealing within its syndicate, and I carry through this undertaking to the best of my authority. If you wish to test the truth in my words, I beg you to see it with your own eyes.”

The heat pooling at his groin was evaporating his ability to reason. _“Why are you telling me all this?”_

“Because I love you, Seto.” Seto felt Atem’s forehead fall between his shoulder blades in the earnest of the confession.

Seto wanted to laugh, but it came out as a choked warble. “The last person other than Mokuba to say that word to me was Gozaburo, after we tested the ‘White Dragon’. You must both enjoy having me go beyond myself to quench my thirst for that sentiment.”

“That’s … what I wanted to save you from.” Atem’s sigh was desperate, and Seto felt his arms closing tight around his chest, threatening to squeeze the breath out of him. “You were not born with a sin, and you didn’t need to survive for the sole purpose of seeking revenge to your past. I wanted to bring you to my world where you no longer loathe your upbringing, where you are surrounded by family worthy of cherishing and cherishes you in return.”

Seto could hardly hear his own voice over the sound of blood rushing past his ears. “Will you give me that?”

“I promise,” Atem placed a kiss on the shell of his ear, and his senses drowned in a raging flood.

Seto was sinking. He was submerged in a river of melting snow, dissolving in its murky depths as ice floes drifted over his head.

But then he heard footsteps by the bank. Someone was running towards him, and although he couldn’t hear he knew that he was calling his name.

He knew that he would be rescued, and pulled into warm arms that would bring his frozen body back to life.

 

_Atem saw the lone figure underneath the snow-covered cherry tree by the frozen pond. He hesitated briefly, then decided to approach him._

_He knew that boy was Kaiba Gozaburo’s adopted son, the teen criminal genius who developed the “White Dragon”, a psychedelic all the rage in the undergrounds. It frightened him to think someone his age would lend his talent to cultivate this monster of greed and corruption, but as he came closer and saw Seto more clearly, his impression of the boy already began to change._

_He looked lost, his icy blue eyes as cold as the snow falling around him._

_Atem shuffled around the tree, tentatively making his presence known._

_“The snow is beautiful, isn’t it?”_

_The blue eyes flickered up to acknowledge him, then were cast down again._

_“Snow is disgusting. They’re tirelessly trying to cover all the grit and grime with a pristine façade, but when they melt all the filth would return in an uglier state than before.”_

_Something in Seto’s dispassionate voice lodged a knot in Atem’s chest. He tried to lighten the atmosphere with a cheerful laugh._

_“Quite a pity you think this way! There’s no snow in the country I came from, so it’s all new to me… I guess that’s why I’m so pleased about it.”_

_He jumped in surprise when something soft and cold collided with his cheek. He looked up to see Seto packing a second snowball in his hands, a glint of mischief dancing in his pretty blue eyes. “How did you like that?”_

_“Very much, thank you sir, allow me to return the favour!” Atem sent his own snowball flying over before Seto could launch his next. He laughed hysterically as a flustered Seto smothered another snowball into his face._

_“You could play all these fun games in the snow,” He sneezed, brushing powdery white flakes off his face. “Before only Yugi and Grandpa would play with me, but I’m making new friends.”_

_“You’re with the Mutous,” Seto remarked, “They’re a cheerful lot.”_

_“They’re family,” Atem said, feeling a warm smile creep up his lips._

_“Family, huh,” Seto huffed. “Well, enjoy it while you can, because you’ll soon have so much of it you’ll grow sick.”_

_Atem took a good look at Seto’s face, taking in the indignant blue eyes and reddened cheeks puffed up in a disdainful pout. When he first learned Sugoroku was the leader of an organized crime syndicate, he had been terrified. But as he saw more about the yakuza, their code of justice and duty and the loyalty that bonded its members together, he became proud to identify himself as one of them. He supposed he was taking a liking to Seto in the same way, the more he knew about him._

_“Grandpa is taking all the kids on a skating trip this weekend,” He walked past Seto, tipping his toes at the edge of the snow-covered pond. “I’ve never seen ponds and rivers freeze over before… to think that water can change its form in so many ways… it’s enchanting.” He prodded out a small clearing in the snow, then tested his step on the exposed ice underneath. He yelped when the ice gave way under his weight._

_Seto wheeled back at the noise, and rushed forward to grab Atem’s arm. “You idiot, you can’t stand on – ” There was a loud splash as Seto lost his footing on the slippery banks and crashed into the water._

_“Seto!!” Atem had also fell, but thanks to Seto’s timely tug he had landed on his backside on the bank. He scrambled over to the waterside and reached out to grab Seto as he broke out of the ice, but his hand was swatted aside._

_“Don’t grab me like that, you could have been dragged down with me,” Seto spat out between coughs as he pulled himself ashore. His coat was drenched, and he deftly peeled it off. Atem frantically took off his own coat to drape around his shivering shoulders._

_“I’m all right,” Seto grumbled, his voice so soft it was barely audible. Atem felt cold sweat breaking out on his back when he saw Seto’s blue lips. He did not look all right at all._

_“I should take you to your dad,” Atem tried to help Seto up, but Seto swatted him off again. “Don’t take me to Gozaburo, he’ll only ground me in the drug lab for a week… to be close to the cold meds.”_

_“He’s not family if he won’t take care of you!” Atem was in tears when he found Seto didn’t even have the strength to push him aside._

_“Then I don’t have family,” Seto hissed, “My four-year-old brother won’t know what to do with me either!”_

_“Let me be your family,” Atem sobbed, “I’ll take care of you!”_

_“That’s… awfully sweet of you to offer…” The harsh edge in Seto’s words went away, replaced with an almost playful tone, but his sentence trailed off as he slumped into Atem’s arms._

 

_-Owari-_

 

 

\------

Atem

 _Nidaime Souchou_ (Second Generation President) of Mutou-Ikka. Adopted as a child by the Mutou Family founder Mutou Sugoroku. He has rather exotic features and a dark complexion, marking his foreign origin, and for this reason he had initially been isolated within the Family, but upon Sugoroku’s retirement he quickly accumulated power and secured a fierce loyalty in his subordinates. His tact in underworld dealings have earned him the sobriquet “King of Games”, and Mutou-Ikka enjoyed good relations with many powerful yakuza families under his influence.

 

Kaiba Seto

Adopted son of Kaiba Gozaburo. A child prodigy, he was rumoured to have designed the new drug “White Dragon” that created billions in revenue for his adoptive father. He disappeared after the downfall of the Kaiba Family and Gozaburo’s death, to reemerge at the doorsteps of Mutou-Ikka ten years later. He quickly gained the favor of the Mutou Family Head, although some Family members close with the _Souchou_ have described their relationship to be peculiar and strained.

 

Glossary of terms

Mutou-Ikka(武藤一家): Literally translated as “Mutou Family”. Common names for yakuza syndicates include “xx Gumi” (xx組), “xx Kai” (xx会) and “xx Ikka” (xx一家), and their leaders would be called Gumichou (組長), Kaichou(会長) and Souchou(総長), respectively. A large yakuza usually consists of a hierarchy of smaller groups (for example, Haga-Gumi is a subordinate organization to Mutou-Ikka).

Jikisan assembly (直参会議): Assembly of core members of a yakuza directly reporting to the leader. Some of these members would be a “generation” elder than the leader (“brothers” to the previous leader, known as “senior advisors”), so their opinion would carry much weight even with the leader himself.

Wakagashira (若頭): The “eldest son”/first lieutenant, usually second in the line of power and direct successor to the leader.

Irezumi(入れ墨): It is traditional for yakuza members to get elaborate tattoos that sometimes cover their entire body and extend to their genitals :) to mark their status as deviants from society. It seems sometimes there’d be a ritual to show all your tattoos when you join a new yakuza. Tattoos make you generally undesirable in the Japanese workforce, especially the police.

Yubitsume (指詰め): Ritual amputation of a finger segment as a form of punishment or apology. Removing finger segments starting from the tip of the little finger is historically intended to gradually weaken one’s sword grip, making him more reliant towards his “family”.

Kosode (小袖) and hakama(袴): [ This is roughly what Atem and Seto’s clothing would look like ](http://ww1.sinaimg.cn/large/668116d8gy1fnp4k5jqt8j20zk0k0go9.jpg)

Ok not really, this is formal attire with white family seals dyed into five different places on the black clothing. The short overcoat on the outside is the haori, and the pleated trousers the hakama. The black garment under the haori that tucks into the hakama has family seals dyed in, so it is called montsuki (“carrying a seal”). Atem and Seto would be wearing a similar-looking but informal outfit with no seals - the kosode.

(Screenshot from one of my favorite yakuza movies Mogura no Uta :P recommended to all of you who won’t mind a bit of good crack and gore)

Tantou (短刀): Japanese short sword, carried as a good luck token, for self-protection, and for haragiri… ritual suicide by disembowelment :)

Netsuke(根付): Carved wood piece that attaches to the obi (waistband), used to hang pouches and other personal belongings

Hanya(般若): Demon, usually female, born of envy

National Police Agency(警察庁): The third division of its Organized Crime Investigation Bureau is responsible for yakuza-related matters.

"The snow is beautiful": Kudos to all who recognized my aged pun... When asked to translate "I love you", Japanese writer Natsume Sosuke gave "The moonlight is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

 ------

 

_-Omake-_

 

“What on Earth happened to your hand, Atem?” The young man in a Tokyo University Software Engineering hoodie exclaimed as Atem served tea, exposing a bandaged left hand. The young man shared Atem’s wild mane of hair, but he had distinctively Japanese features and a fair complexion.

“We had sex,” Atem said simply.

“And how on Earth did you explain it to the Senior Assembly?” Yugi wondered aloud.

“We had sex.”

“I’d like to hear that your respectable Seniors tore you apart for your trouble,” The grizzly former yakuza boss remarked amusedly as he accepted the teacup filled for him.

“Don’t mention it, Gramps, they looked like they were ready to spank me like I was twelve again,” Atem complained.

“It would have served you right.”

“ _Grandpa!_ ”

Sugoroku turned the teacup in his hand, watching a short segment of stem bob up and down on the surface of the clear liquid. He took a sip, savouring the fragrant bitter edge on his tongue.

“How is Seto?”

“Bedridden with a cold and a sore backside… unable to create any trouble with the Seniors, which is fortunate.”

“The boy had always been susceptible to the cold, hadn’t he?” Sugoroku’s ever mischievous eyes turned serious as he breached the topic. “I still remember the day you carried him to me with a high fever after he fell into a freezing pond. I had only seen you look more desperate once in your life, when he disappeared in the Kaiba police raids shortly after… You were overjoyed when he showed up at our doorsteps, only to be devastated when you caught on to his intentions. Your obsession over him only seemed to grow with every obstacle, and his determination was equally destructive. I had feared the worst for both of you.”

“I’m… sorry to have worried you,” Atem said quietly.

 “At least all’s well that ends well,” The old man sighed as he set his teacup down in the tray. “You made it through your predicaments, like you always manage to.”

“I can’t believe I threatened him with Mokuba,” Atem stared down at his teacup, watching his own reflection distort in the ripples. “I know perfectly well how it is to have a little brother living a life outside the yakuza, and I mercilessly took advantage... I threatened to tear his only family away from him.”

“You wanted to give him a bigger family to belong to,” Yugi said gently. “You can make it up to him by making good on your promise.”

“I will,” Atem held on firmly to his cooling cup of tea, knuckles turning a little white.

 

*A standing tea stem is a sign of good luck

 ------

 

“I’m putting in the proposal to take Seto in as my _wakagashira,_ ” Atem announced.

“Yah tellin’ me to trust this traitor?” The Senior with dyed blonde hair glared pointedly at Seto, crossing his arms in distrust. “He was ready to throw you in jail just yesterday!”

Atem winked mischievously. “You don’t call my boyfriend a traitor, Jou.”

Jounouchi scrambled to sit bolt upright, then made a formal bow in Seto’s direction that made Seto’s brows fly into his fringes. “My deepest apologies – _Ane-ue_!!”

Seto pulled his lips into a thin smile. “We’ll make a happy family, _mutt_.”

 

*Ane-ue: “Big sister”, title for the wife of the yakuza boss


End file.
